Some surgical procedures insert surgical tools into the body via tubes or portals to carry out minimally invasive procedures. It may be desirable to provide external support or stabilizers for some procedures. When placing such a support against skin or soft tissue, it can be difficult to accommodate different size/locations of different patients while providing a sufficiently stable device-tissue interface contact surface.